


All these things with a girl ... I want them too

by Lilek



Series: Valhalla [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: Ivar wants ...





	All these things with a girl ... I want them too

Ivar confessed his virginity beacause he trusted his brothers to help him becoming a real man and to let him use their source of enjoyment. Unfortunately, Ubbe did nothing to release Ivar from annoying clutches of physical innocence, even though he said he would.

He was talking with some wenches in a village, complimenting them and trying to set their rendezvous with Ivar, but he never, not even once, mentioned the matter to Margreth.

Ivar deicided that his brothers were trying to get him bored and humilated with prolonged waiting so he didn’t plan to stop bothering them about his request. After all, he only wanted more the things he couldn’t have or things that were hard to get.

Obsessed and stubborn he crouched quietly over the lake, where Ubbe was bathing after long and busy day. He threw a ripe apple, aiming for his brother head and after spot on hit, he had Ubbe’s full attention.

"You're an easier target than a cow," Ivar said maliciously, giving away his position. "I'm starting to regret wasting such a good fruit on you.”

"Get lost," Ubbe snarled, rubbing his head. „Don’t you have anything better to do?”

„I would have, if you could just get me a girl to fuck.”

"Why are you so insistent?" Ubbe sighed, rolling his eyes. "I said I’d see what can be done, but you must be patient.”

"Don’t you remember your words, Ubbe? You are the son of Ragnar Lothbrok, just like us!" Ivar quoted his brother with exaltation and very pleased with noticing guilt on his face.

"You said you would ask Margreth, and until now you didn’t move a finger. If you would did what you promised, I wouldn’t have to wait this long.”Ivar suggested grimly. He leaned over a willow growing on the shore and comfortably watched the silhouette of his brother, submerged in water to the waist.

„She had sex with all of you, so another brother won’t make a difference.”

„She's not a thing, Ivar.” Ubbe said with annoyance. „She slept with us because she wanted to...  and anyway how do you even know that?”

„Are you kidding me? Watching you play in the hay is the one and only entertainment in my miserable life.”

Ubbe clenched his lips, but his features noticeably softened. He could not decide if he is upset with his brother, or if he feels sorry for him.

„Stop pitying me!” Ivar warned angrily.

"I’m not." Ubbe assured quickly. "I'm not going to be mad at you for having a chance to admire my manly stamina. As an older brother, I should give you an example, and you should learn from the best.”

Ubbe's self-righteous words prevented another fight with Ivar and made his younger brother laugh.

"Well, I surely can’t to disagree with you" Ivar said amused, truly smiling. "Based on my insightful observations, Margreth likes you the best. While you fucking her, she moans and groans like a clean-bred mare.”

„Stop insulting her, you brat or I will kick your ass.”

"Oh I’m sorry but I can’t respect a woman who fucks all three of my brothers.” Ivar shrugged and sighed, pretanding helplessness.

„If she got pregnant, who is going to be a father ?”

Ubbe opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly realised that Ivar was right. If Margreth would be pregnant, they would have a very hard time guessing who impregnated her and if that was even one of Ragnar’s heirs.

"By the gods, your face is priceless right now." Ivar chuckled with satisfaction.

"You didn’t even realize it might be a problem, did you?"

"Shut up," Ubbe snapped, and moved towards the shore, trying to gather his thoughts. He wasn’t bother by his brother’s curious gaze, because nakedness was something very common amoung young warriors. Actually Ivar was the only one, who carefully guarded his privacy in this area.

"You would be able to confirm only Sigurd's paternity," Ivar said after a moment, when Ubbe pulled his breeches on and  started to put on his shirt. „Sigurd’s child, undoubtedly, would be be the nastiest, ugly-looking baby in Kattegata, with bright locks and screaming face.”

„All newborn babies are nasty.”

„Not as nasty as Sigurd's face.”

"Whatever, you brat," Ubbe said amused, ruffling Ivara's thick hair and laying back on the soft grass. Ivar did the same, focusing his gaze on willow branches and rays of sun going through them.

„Does she moan with Hvitsek?” Ubbe asked in a whisper and Ivar needed a moment to figure out what he was talking about.

„Yeah, but not as loudly.”

„And what about her encounters with Sigurd?”

"She’s lying like a log and waiting for his release and that is probably the longest minute in her life.”

Ubbe tried to mantain seriousness, but he didn’t make it and burst with laughter just like Ivar.

After a while, younger brother turned on his side and leaned his head on Ubbe’s chest.

„All these things with a girl ... I want them too.”

"I know," Ubbe admitted quietly and he run his fingers through Ivar's short hair. „I will get you there.”

„Will you talk with Margreth?”

„Do you really want to join our dishonorable group of potential fathers?”

"No," Ivar said honestly, studying his brother's eyes. „But I want to be where you were.”

„You will always be where I am.”

This statement Ivar did not believe. He closed his eyes and listened to Ubbe's heartbeat.

„I don’t want you to fall in love with her. It's a bad choice," he whispered after a while, and Ubbe needed to look away, not to betray his conflicted emotions.

„I don’t love her.”

"That's great," Ivar replied unconvinced. „Loving her wouldn’t be wise, my brother.”

Ubbe stared at his profile for a long moment, assured that he had just heard a threat.


End file.
